Songkhla
Songkhla is a province. It is very famous province for Malaysian and Singaporean travelers. Let's get started! For complete elevator listing for brands and location, go to Elevator in Songkhla Province! To read how to get there and other stuff, see Hat Yai, Dannok or Songkhla Hat Yai The most popular city in Songkhla province by Malaysian and Singaporean traveler. Film by 3 elevator filmers. 1 is Senn Elevators (mainly he film here), Jessy Elevators (Thai elevator filmer) and Star CKX TV (Star Asia Elevator and Escalator's brother). Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel Most popular hotel in Hat Yai. The 33 story hotel building is very nice, even Malaysian and Singaporean travelers. Film by Star Asia Elevator and Escalator. Have Hitachi elevator CentralFestival Hat Yai 1 of the largest mall in Southernmost Thailand. Where you can eat, shop and even watch premium 4D movies at the cinema at this mall. Have about 6 Hitachi elevators (other than that is non public). Recommended by Senn Elevators. Filmed by Senn Elevators and Jessy elevators. Central Hat Yai Located at downtown Hat Yai (in front of Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel). The elevator was recently moded to Tyssenkrupp elevator. Film by Senn Elevators. Siam Nakarin Hat Yai A building which is exactly just like Thai King's palace. But actually its a mall. Have Mitsubishi elevator in there. Genting Hotel Hat Yai Hotel range from 450 bhat till 890bhat. Have THYMAN elevator. Good, clean and cheap hotel which is located 1.5km from downtown Hat Yai. This hotel has been renovated recently. Golden Crown Hotel Hat Yai Good and clean hotel in the heart of the city center. Not too far from Kim Yong market. Have KONE elevator. Florida Hotel Hat Yai About less than 1km from downtown. Price range from 650bhat till 1000bhat. Good, clean and cheap hotel which packed with nice old Mitsubishi elevator on it. Please note that 2 bottle of water is free and another 2 bottle (in fridge) is 15bhat each. This hotel don't have breakfast. PS Extra Hotel Hat Yai Located behind Big C Extra Hat Yai. This hotel have Hitachi elevator but requires key card to use an elevator. Hotel price from 590bhat to as high as 1180bhat with breakfast. The breakfast is too simple. City Park Hotel Hat Yai Located near to Big C Extra Hat Yai. This hotel have old THYMAN elevator. 590bhat per night without breakfast. Songkhla Songkhla is very famous for zoo and its beach. Film by CKS Channel (now: Star Asia Elevator and Escalator). Tang Kuan Hill Is a hill in Songkhla town. To get up there need take a 3 minute elevator ride. Just pay 20bhat below 100cm and 30bhat above 100cm (price updated on 2/2/2017) to get up there. Dannok/Sadao Dannok is very famous with disco! Satit Grand View Hotel Cheap, clean and luxury hotel in Dannok town. Price range 800bhat till 1000bhat. With Mitsubishi elevators. Oliver Hotel Another cheap and clean hotel. With Mitsubishi elevator. M Hotel A little high end hotel in Dannok. Located 1.5km from Thailand-Malaysia border. Good clean hotel with luxury breakfast. From 1500bhat per night till as high as over 10000bhat per night. Below this hotel have disco and pub as well in this hotel. Padang Besar It's a district in Thailand. But split between 2 parts. 1 is Padang Besar in Perlis, Malaysia and another one is Songkhla, Thailand. Wat Khao Rup Chang Located 30km from Dannok town and about 10km from Padang Besar Thailand-Malaysia border. Have generic elevator. Place to go, shop or eat (non elevator related) * Big C Hat Yai: 1 of the budget mall in Hat Yai. It's recommended to dine in if you're non Thai citizens because Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel and surroundings don't have delicious food or expensive. Big C Hat Yai includes Thai, English and Jawi (which written in Arabic) at their food court. * Big C Extra Hat Yai: Another Big C in Hat Yai. But it's much bigger Big C in Hat Yai. Include Home Pro where you can buy any home items and also some few shops that not available at regular Big C (without extra). * Tesco Lotus Hat Yai (city centre): Most of Malaysian, Singaporeans and also Thai shop here. Some dine in here due to cheap and delicious food. But remember that all signs at their food court are in Thai. *Tan Kuan Hill: Requires to pay 30THB for a ride. On the top have nice view of Songkhla city. *Dannok: located Southern end of Thailand (near to Malaysia side, Bukit Kayu Hitam) which is very developing small town in Southernmost Thailand. Since 2016, this small town become well-known to all Malaysians (including Singaporeans) due to night life (like disco, pub, etc). Dannok is under MBI property. *Songkhla beach (Samila beach): About 30km from Hat Yai, 1 of the most popular beach at Southernmost of Thailand. Please note that there is less or no nightlife at Samila beach and surroundings. *Wat Khao Rup Chang: located at Padang Besar district. Remember to bring GPS along to get there. It's located about 60km from Hat Yai and 20km from Dannok town. 1 of Chinese Singaporean made temple in the jungle. Most of people come here to pray here. Only very few come at this place or known this place. *Nightlife: Songkhla have lacks of nightlife. For Hat Yai, most of their nightlife until 10pm Thailand time. For Dannok, most of nightlife until 2am (sometimes up to 4am) next day. *ASEAN Plaza: 1 of the biggest night market for locals and tourist. Most of them serves "halal" food for Muslims and also biggest variety of electronics, clothing and many more. *Kim Yong Market: 1 of the best morning market in Hat Yai. Also, this market also sells some electronics goods at first floor. *Chok Dee Dim Sum: 1 of the best dim sum in Hat Yai. It costs 20THB per basket of dim sum. Remember to try "Bak Kut Teh" (pork bone with herb soup). Note that it's non halal to Muslims. Sorry about that my Muslim friends. *Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel and surroundings: during at night, you can have a walk at Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel and surrounds and enjoy some street food and street shopping. Don't forget to shop at Central or Odean fashion mall to shop some nice clothes. Remember, all nearby shopping centre (Central, Lee Gardens Plaza and Odean) will close at 9pm Thailand time but the street remain busy until late at night. Where to stay? High end * Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel: 1 of the main hotel in Hat Yai! Serves buffet and also nice stay at this hotel. 1 night will cost at least 1600THB. * Centara Hotel: Also 1 of the premium hotels in Hat Yai. Serves buffet as well! * The Regency Hotel: Also situated at busy area of Hat Yai. 1300THB and up. Mid end * PS Extra Hotel: 1 of premium hotels at budget price outside Hat Yai. 590THB~1180THB * Golden Crown Hotel: located not too far from busy area of Hat Yai. 1100THB~1300THB Low end/budget * Florida Hotel: an old hotel with 90's looking hotel which located about 1km from busy Hat Yai. +30THB if you take 2 bottles of mineral water. 690THB~1000THB. * Genting Hotel: Not Genting Hotel at Genting Highlands or elsewhere. It's located outside busy Hat Yai. Requires to drive at your own or take a tuk-tuk (Songthrew) to get there. * Laem Thong Hotel: very classic hotel with moded generic elevator. 300THB~1300THB.